The Raven
by Vengeful Music
Summary: She faked her death, not just cause she was told, but because she couldn't live with the idea of her her father hurting her or anyone she cared about anymore. Weston loved her, the few months he had spent with her he was only upset he had never gotten to speak the words to her; then one day he gets a postcard in the mail... One Shot. Lemon. Please R&R. Rated M for a Reason.


AUTHORS NOTE

Hello, it has most definitely been awhile since I have posted anything on here.  
This actually used to be a part of another story, which I have taken down to edit, and I liked this part to much not to keep up while I actually finish writing the story that goes with it. Background: Anna is Joe Carol's daughter, whom Weston falls in love with while she attempt's to help him and Ryan hunt him down. Takes place after Season 2.  
As Always, enjoy, and please review after reading!

* * *

Weston's P.O.V.

The service was nice. Everyone came. But that was about all I remember, was that people finally remembered her. She learned to love her name, the night I kissed her after her nightmare I knew I loved her. I wasn't expecting it to end. I didn't want it to.

I still didn't want to believe it had. Everything happened so fast. And then she was gone.

It had been a month now, yet it felt like it was days ago. Joe got to her before we could. Joe was behind bars again, mark was still loose, and my world had done nothing but fall apart since then.

Max was in bed next to me. I guess part of me thought she would fill whatever hole was left but she didn't, part of me hated using her because I was doing just that, using her. I did like her once upon a time, but that was before Annabelle showed up. Part of me felt like maybe eventually I would grow to love her, but I knew it wouldn't be the same.

I slipped out of bed, and went about my morning routine as always.

I ate breakfast, kissed Max as she skipped through the kitchen, happy as always, and I plastered a fake smile on my face to cover up the emptiness I felt.

And before work, as always I went through the mail.

Greetings from Munich Germany!

A postcard. My heart stopped. I flipped the card over, and in beautiful cursive didn't even cover half the back.

I'm not dead.

Annabelle's P.O.V.

"The Rhine is a place I have always wanted to see, and if I'm going to be honest, Germany in General."

I smiled at Weston from across the table, sipping at the coke I had as he talked about how much he wanted to see Europe.

I stood looking over the edge of Marksburg Castel at the Rhine River in all its glory, but while most people walked by smiling at the scene I could only fill my mind with how I should be spending it, and how I wanted to be spending it. I could imagine clearly how it would feel for Weston's arms to wrap around me, and how easy it would be to smile as we both enjoyed how river looked in the sunset.

"Sarah, you got off an hour ago. Why are you still here?"

I turned and smiled slightly, speaking softly "The view is nice, I have never really just… stood here and appreciated it."

Dedrich stepped next to me placing a hand on my shoulder sighing softly, he spoke with a thick German accent "Sarah, I don't know what is wrong and I haven't asked questions since you came here begging me for a job, but I find you here every day. You need to go home and not go to a pub tonight, get some rest, and stop missing whatever past life you had. It worries me."

"I don't miss the life I had, I missed the man I met and the life we could have had."

Silence was all that followed the statement. He sighed and merely spoke softly "Come on Sarah, I will drive you to your hotel tonight."

I couldn't protest, but I looked over my shoulder at the river one last time, the only thought going through my mind was if he would ever get the postcard, and if I should have sent it.

It was too late to second guess my choice of a fake death, Ryan thought it was for the best also, thinking I would be able to live some type of life, however I chose to go about my old ways; fake names, ID's, and hunting across Europe for any sign of Mark. And I knew I wasn't supposed to tell Weston, because Ryan knew he would follow, but I couldn't not let him know.

I couldn't just let him go like that.

Weston's P.O.V.

Max was hurt. And the hurt I felt but leaving her, using Mark and my need for revenge as the excuse to leave was something I wasn't expecting, but it happened. I never intended for it to happen, but then again I never intended to find out that Annabelle was alive also.

I sat on the plane, reading the words over and over again. She obviously had no intentions of me finding her, and there was no doubt in my mind she was after Mark. She was smart, she had many masks to wear and many emotions to hide behind; the only difference between her and her father was how she knew the difference between good and evil, and how she merely used what some would deem as insanity to survive. To me she was just too aware and intelligent on what and who she was as an individual, and I found that fascinating.

I flipped the card, now wore around the edges, back to the picture, then back to the side she wrote on repeatedly. I was anxious. I wanted to know so many things, why she left, where she was, where she wanted to go with her life now, was she looking for Mark, what did she plan on doing once she found him, was she actually going to kill him if she did find him…

So much was on my mind. I just wanted to see her, and let her know how I felt, and how much I missed her, and just to ask her the one question I kept coming back to, and that was "Why?"

Hours later I had landed. I was in Frankfurt, and I was about to head to Munich when it hit me. I remembered the last night we spent together that wasn't her in agony in a hospital bed was at a café, where I talked about where I wanted to travel too.

"I would live in Germany." She spoke so casually of it, as if moving halfway across the world wouldn't bother anyone. The thought of her leaving did nothing but make my heart ache. However part of me screamed that it was too early to even feel for her, so I stayed silent as she spoke.

"I went awhile back, when Joe's cult was at its peak. I was scared so I sought refuge there. I stayed in Munich, learned quite a bit of German and worked three of four jobs under different names and such."

I leaned forward then, smiling as she ate a few more fries, completely comfortable with where she was at for once. I knew then that there was no doubt that I was in love with her, and everything about her. I spoke then "The Rhine is a place I have always wanted to see, and if I'm going to be honest, Germany in General."

She smiled brightly. "The Rhine is beautiful. The view from Marksburg Castle is fantastic, mysterious even."

I turned, pivoted as one might say, and headed not for the buses to Munich, but a Taxi to the nearest town to Marksburg Castle, cause every part of me screamed that she would be somewhere not where she wanted to be and where people expected her to be, but she would be where others close to her wanted to be; where they wouldn't think to go first.

Annabelle's P.O.V.

It had been a few weeks now. Since I sent the postcard. Maybe he never got it, maybe he didn't care, and maybe his love for me was all in my head to begin with. Maybe it never meant anything to him, maybe it was all in my head.

I sat down on my bed in my hotel room, letting out a prolonged sigh. I hadn't cried in a long time, but it was like that moment the emotions I had always kept bottled up just came out. I couldn't stop the tears.

I cried. I cried like I had never cried before. I was face down in a pillow of tears that I didn't but did understand all at once.

I had packed hours before, I planned on going to Cologne next; one of the few places I had yet to go when it came to my seeking shelter in this part of the world. I quit my job, which upset me more than it did Dedrich, who I could say I would actually miss. I thought maybe if Weston didn't come back, I could work on having something with Dedrich, if anything at all.

Then a knock on the door came in the middle of my emotional agony. I stood and wiped my face some, unsure of who would even be here unless Dedrich felt I needed company or someone to talk to, like he did some nights. Part of me was actually hoping it was him, maybe I could actually have a life here like Ryan suggested. Dedrich wasn't bad, but he wasn't Mike Weston either.

Another knock jerked me from my thoughts, and I spoke in a loud and slightly harsh voice as I wiped my face some more "I'm coming."

I straightened my clothes and I walked to door, and opened it sniffling as I looked up and froze where I was standing.

I couldn't breathe. And I was sure my heart stopped.

Mike stood in the door way, both hands on the outside frame of my room door.

I couldn't speak, my mouth merely formed his name that escaped my lips in a mere whisper "Mike…"

Seconds felt like minutes to me. Then he moved. He pulled me to him in a motion that was so quick and fluid I couldn't have protested if I had wanted to, and then his lips where locked onto mine.

I let out a soft gasp as his hands roamed, he had never just touched me before, like he was now. He was gentle as his hands explored and touched me, pulling me closer to him. His lips never left mine and my hands merely cupped his face as his tongue teased my lips and he deepened the kiss, I let my lips part slightly and his tongue entered my mouth slowly tracing mine lightly, teasing, before he pulled away, leaving us both breathless.

He moved away before pulling his stuff into the room, and placing a do not disturb tag on the outside of the door.

I was dreaming, I had to be. Yet he shut the door and was quick to pull me back into his arms, pressing me right up against him. His blue eyes met mine, and his finger trace along my jawline, before moving down my neck and to the collar of my shirt. He hooked his finger there and tugged it down slowly. I closed my eyes and shuddered as he leaned down and his lips brushed against my neck, before brushing up against my ear. He let out one hot breath that sent shivers down my spine and made my face turn a red I thought didn't exist.

"You haven't had sex before, have you?"

I thought I might burst into flames as his lips brushed against my ear. I had never gone past the mere lips on lips and maybe one person on the other make out session, with some touching but nothing else. But I didn't want to admit that. Not to him. I knew he was… experienced.

I swallowed and tried to speak, but his lips had traced their way down my throat and I merely gasped in response. I couldn't speak, so I shook my head no in response. His nose barely touched mine as he moved back up my body, and he smiled softly against my lips, the laugh he let out was soft and light hearted, but nervous towards the end.

His lips met mine once more and he slid his hand over the light switch, turning the lights off as his tongue entered my mouth and traced over mine gently. I traced mine back over his in response as he lifted me, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, my hips fit perfectly over his, and his clothed hard length pressed against my core in a way that made me shudder. God save me, this man had intentions of destroying me this way the moment he walked in, his pants couldn't hide it, but the way I unintentionally grinding into him and let a soft moan out the moment I felt him when he lifted me made it obvious I couldn't hide the fact I wanted him either.

He laid us both down on the bed, his hips pressed firmly against mine as his lips made their way down my neck. I was melting. Every part of me was melting in a way I couldn't control, the moans, the mewls, every noise I let out I couldn't control. I didn't want to control it. Passion had overcome me, love had overcome me, and he was here, taking me and making me feel in ways no one ever had ever made me feel before.

He pulled off my shirt and sat up, running his hands all over my body, over my scars. His fingers seemed to take the time to trace ever single burn mark, every single cut, as if to experience what I had himself in this moment. He had made me forget that what most people saw; and what they saw was someone who had been horribly mutilated throughout their life, someone they turn away from and refuse to look; what he saw was more important now, he saw past the scars, and I had no doubt in my mind what he saw was someone that was beautiful, and for once that was all that mattered.

I had no desire to hide from him because I knew he wanted me. I sat up and kissed him, he was quick to respond with a forceful yet passionate kiss back; our lips were crushed together in soft gasps moans and groans as his hands slid up behind my back. I blushed as he unhooked my bra, and his hands moved away slowly and he placed them gently on my shoulders. I closed my eyes as his lips brushed mine. He spoke softly, with an edgy and husky tone, "I missed you Anna…."

I wrapped my arms around him slightly, his fingers hooked into my bra straps pulling them down as I whispered softly "I missed you Mike…"

I let my arms go down to my sides as he pulled my bra off tossing it to the side, shrugging his jacket off after he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, letting out a shaky breath. He placed his hands on my sides, as if he was unsure what to do, where to touch, or where he wanted to go with this next.

Everything up until this point had been hurried, and now it was like everything had become a reality for both of us. Somehow we were both here, somehow this was our moment, somehow this wasn't a dream, but it was in fact a reality; and it was like this reality just hit us.

Mike slowly pushed me back down onto the bed, moving with me as he did. I fumbled with the hem of his shirt and began to tug it upwards and he pulled away, sitting up he pulled his shirt off in one swift motion that made my heart beat accelerate. He moved, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans before returning back to his position above me.

I blushed, feeling the heat radiate off his body as his lips brush back against mine. He seemed to taste sweeter the further we went, he grinded slowly into me causing me to gasp as well as blush furiously as he continued to slowly repeat the movement.

I gripped his bare shoulders as he slowly trailed his lips from mine down my jaw, neck, before stopping at my collarbone. He stopped there, biting and planting small kisses along it. I couldn't not moan following his actions, considering that I had never really felt this way physically before; he grazed his teeth along my collar bone and I moaned witch was quickly followed by a shudder and loud gasp. I unintentionally arched right against him. He took the moment to smoothly slide his left arm under my back and hold me there, flesh against flesh, before sliding down and nuzzling right between my breasts.

I felt myself turn red all over. I wasn't sure how to react, all I did was take a sharp quite breath in, as he let out a warm slow breath that made me want to melt. His lips finally made contact with my skin, as he placed a long and soft kiss sliding his hands up my sides before slowly cupping my breast and giving them a gentle squeeze. I let out a soft moan and felt myself relax, though part of my mind wondered why such a intimate touch didn't set me on edge and make me tense with desire, the other part didn't care and just melted under him, relaxing as he caressed me and whispered things against my chest that I couldn't hear, and placed small kisses on my upper chest before moving back down.

I had my eyes closed in a hazy bliss, but opened them slightly when one of his hands moved back down my side. He slowly took my breast into his mouth while continuing to caress the other, his other hand trailed down my side to the top of my thigh where he gave a gentle squeeze. I mewled helplessly, loving the way he was making me feel, letting out soft moans as he continued to suck and nip on my chest.

I closed my eye and let myself go for once, let out soft gasps and moans of his name as I clung to him. He slowly, after what seemed like forever, yet not long enough all at once, pulled away from me and sat up, both hands placed on my hips as he looked down at me. I laid there looking up at him, feeling myself get hotter, if that was even possible. He slid his hands down to my hips and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of my pants, growling slightly as he pulled me closer to him, and pulling my pants down some as he did.

I gripped the pillow above my head as my hips rested right against his, Blushing furiously as his gaze bore into mine. He spoke, his voice deep and husky, making me quiver slightly with desire as he said "What do you want to do Anna..."

I laid there looking up at him, unsure of how to respond, and unsure of what exactly he was asking.

"I don't want to do anything you are not ready for, there are plenty of ways we can spend tonight if you are not ready for everything." He unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans as he spoke, and I realized I had a death grip on the pillow under my head. I forced myself to relax, and let out a breath I had no idea I was holding as he continued to speak "Talk to me Anna…."

"What makes you think I don't want this Mike?" I spoke and felt my whole face turn red, with frustration or embarrassment I wasn't sure, my voice was an octave higher than it should have been and I shuddered as his hands began to roam up and down my waist.

"You haven't done anything like this before. The furthest we ever got was an extremely heated make out session the night before everything went to shit."

I sat up "I want this, Mike, I want you. I have wanted you since I met you, and that hasn't changed." I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxers shyly, letting out a shaky breath as I did before continuing as he leaned forward, his face inches from mine as I spoke "And so what if I don't know about or haven't experienced these things, I have done nothing but wait for the right person to come along and teach me…."

"What do you want me to teach you?"

"Everything, Mike."

"Everything?"

"…Everything."

I barely whispered that before his lips met mine and his left hand groped at my chest. He didn't hesitate with his actions and proceeded to take it a step further, slyly taking the moment that I was dazed with love and desire to slip his free hand down into my underwear.

I tensed for a moment and gasped as he cupped me for a moment and nothing more, pulling away completely as he took my dazed state of bliss to pull off my pants and underwear tossing them elsewhere before leaning back over me before speaking "Let me know if you want to stop, okay?"

I nodded as leaned down and began kissing down my body gently, before parting my legs gently and kissing my inner thighs slowly. I let out small gasps and shivered, fisting the sheets on either side of me. I was blushing furiously, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as hell about him touching me. I felt him run one finger down my core, I shuddered and let out a moan blushing violently at my clearly evident state of arousal. I clung to the sheets and merely gasped as he continued to barely touch me, his finger effortlessly gliding on the outside of my core before he pulled away slowly, and placed his thumb over my clit.

I knew he did as soon as he did it, I arched and mewled helplessly at the slight amount of pressure he applied, and I braced myself to practically melt under him like this the rest of the night.

Weston's P.O.V.

I loved watching her squirm, the way she melted, the noises she made, and the way her body moved set me on edge. Every animalistic instinct that I had to just devour her had to be ignored, and as hard as I thought that would be it wasn't difficult to ignore even though the feeling was defiantly there. I watched her, eyes closed in a state of bliss I knew she had never experienced before, and I moved my thumb in small circles.

Her mewls were priceless and beautiful. They set me on edge as I pushed my own hips against the bed, kissing her inner thigh and working my way down. She shuddered and my name fell from her lips in a way that was so effortless that all I wanted to do was find a way to hear her say it over and over again.

I would find a way to hear her say it over and over again.

I moved my hand away from her heated core and placed both hands on the inside of her thighs, gently parting her legs even more as I let out a slow breath against the sensitive area. I watched as a shudder rippled throughout her body, her eyes closed in bliss as her hands curled into fist as she gripped the sheets, her knuckles nearly white as she did. Soft mewls escaped past her lips as she barely whispered my name. I massaged her inner thighs gently before leaning down licking up her sweet and hot core before placing my lips around her clit and sucking gently.

Her back arched as her lips formed an 'o' shape that beautiful sounds escaped. She shuddered and squirmed, and I continued to suck gently. She tasted sweet and salty all at once, and that along with the noises she was making made me never want to stop. I continued to suck, nip, and swirl my tongue around her clit, continuing as she cooed, moaned, and mewled my names in ways I knew I would never get tired of hearing.

I eventually willed myself to pull away, slowly and gently rubbing my fingers up and down her soft sweet core. She shuddered and panted as she opened her eyes, looking up at me as I crawled above her. She was flushed, her face, neck, and chest all a bright red. She looked up at me and slowly reached a hand up and trailed her fingers down my abs, stopping as she reached the hem of my boxers, I instinctively pushed my hips down against her, and she pulled her hand away closing her eyes, letting out a small shy gasp. I blushed, and internally cursed myself for my own stupidity and forced myself to think for a moment leaning down over her, brushing my lips against her cheek and neck whispering softly "You don't have to touch me if you don't want to…"

She shuddered, whispering, "I-I don't know how…."

I held back a chuckle; rather I ginned against her neck and whispered softly "It's okay to try…"

She shivered and her finger tugged at the waistband of my boxers and I felt myself get even harder if it was even possible. She closed her eyes and slowly slid her hand the rest of the way into my boxers, and wrapped her hand around my length. I shuddered and felt myself tense, letting out a low grown right into her ear. I felt her shudder as she slowly moved her hand up and down, slowly begging to stroke me.

She nuzzled my cheek and mewled softly, as I groaned, I slid on arm under her waist and gently nipped her ear whispering "That's it, keep going…" followed by soft groans, growls and soft moans of her name. She continued these motions blushing until I eventually pulled away, removing my pants and boxers completely. I tossed them elsewhere and returned to my position above her, her eyes meeting mine as the burned with passion, yet showed with clarity how nervous she was.

"Mike…"

I was right above her, running a thumb over her cheek brushing a stray tear that had somehow escaped as she let out a shaky breath under me. "Do you want me to stop?..."

"No."

Her voice was abrupt as she buried her face in my neck and gently wrapped her arms around me, gently gripping my shoulders as she gently kissed the crook of my neck. I leaned above her, braced on both of my forearms on either side of her body, nuzzling the top of her head gently. I reached down and positioned myself against her entrance, feeling her tense slightly and her nails dig into my shoulders slightly.

I nuzzled the top of her head and whispered softly "I love you, Anna…"

I she looked up at me for a moment, and I felt her completely relax as she stared into my eyes, our noses barely touching; she let out a soft sigh before whispering, "I love you too…"

Annabelle's P.O.V.

Touching a man was something I have never experienced before, let alone in the way Mike let me touch him. I had never been with anyone in this physical way before and it made me nervous and just flat out curious and enchanted about the whole situation.

I guess when we started though, I was just thinking "This is what sex feels like, I like it" and not "This is what making love feels like". We had never voiced it before, mainly because I feared saying the words would make them true. I knew I loved him, I just feared speaking the words first, I fear rejection.

I wasn't expecting him to say it, and saying it back was so easy, but suddenly my mind wasn't on the thought process of "I'm having sex" but it was in the thought process of "I'm making love."

Weston's lips brushed up against mine as soon as I spoke the words as he pulled me closer to him, as if what I had just said was news to him. As if this moment allowed him to melt completely and whisper sweet nothings against my cheek before his lips brushed against my ear.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you, Anna…"

I merely nodded as I felt him place himself at my entrance my whole body tensing as he did. He kissed my jaw and whispered softly before gently turning my head to face him. His blue eyes fucking glowed as he looked at me, and I found my hands intertwined with his to my sides. I blushed as his lips brushed mine and he began to gently push into me. I felt my body tense slightly as I let out a soft gasp against his lips, he didn't stop though just whispered against my lips between the small kisses he gave me.

I was too aware of his presence and continued to mewl back up at him in response. He stopped and whispered softly against my cheek "This may hurt a little…" I pulled my hands away from his and his automatically began to roam my sides and my curves, I wrapped my arms around him and gasped as he gave one quick yet gentle thrust forward, completely filling me.

The pain was only momentary, and then I was left with nothing but the odd sensation of being completely filled by him. He nuzzled my nose gently and I mewled, pushing my hips up against him as his lips found mine, and that was it, that was our undoing, that one motion on my part and he began to move.

He was slow and gentle, I moaned and squirmed under him, unsure of how exactly I was supposed to react in my mind, yet my body knew what to do, and I had to do was feel. I welcomed the blissful state I was in, my mind was blank, I moaned and mewled his name as his lips roamed before eventually always coming back to mine for those sweet, sweet, kisses. He was whispering sweet nothings against me and I found myself whispering them back. So many "I love you's" and "God you are beautiful/handsome", both of us flushed as we moved with each other. Both of us flushed as we made love to each other.

I don't know how long it lasted, it was bewildering, and making love to him was breath taking. He knew where to touch, how to move, and god he knew how to make me unravel at the seams of my existence. I felt myself getting tense as time went on, as we touched and explored, and fuck I wasn't stupid I knew what it was, but the thought of orgasming made me nervous.

He never stopped moving or whispering, but I knew he could sense it, I was getting tense and he wasn't going to have that. He kissed me before his hand once again found my clit as he continued to thrust, sitting up some "I want you to cum for me Ana…"

I would be lying if I said that the situation made me more nervous, the way he spoke did nothing but make me melt and mewl, and I shuddered under his touch. I was to lost in bliss but ever word he spoke, the way he was talking me through it did nothing but make me writhe in pleasure below him and he knew it.

It wasn't long before I felt like I had imploded. He never stopped moving through my shudders, my cries in bliss, he kept the same steady pace, encouraging me through his own groans before he reached him own climax halfway through mine. He completely filled me wit his warmth before rolling us both over on our sides holding me there as I came down from a high that I hoped would never end. He kissed me, whispered sweet things against my lips.

He never let go of me. Blankets eventually covered us, more loving whispers and kisses were exchanged, before sleep eventually claimed us both regardless of how much I didn't want it to.

Weston's P.O.V.

I woke up and she was gone. Fear shot through me, did she leave again? Was I in my own bed and that was nothing but a dream?

No, I couldn't have been a dream. I sat up in a daze before I processed a noise coming from the other side of the hotel room. Water splashing, a faint light of the bathroom door cracked bounced off the mirror as my vision came into focus and I smiled.

I stood and pulled my boxers back on before walking and knocking on the door. Before I could even ask if I could come in I heard her speak "You know if the door is cracked that's a good sign that I don't care if you come in or not…"

I opened the door and leaned against the doorway, sighing softly at the sight of her in the bathtub. She smiled and blushed slightly as she leaned against the side, arms folded and her chin resting on them. "The water is still warm…"

"Implying?..."

She gave me a playful smile, her blush growing darker as she spoke "You can join if you want?"

I smiled, undressing myself s she leaned forward and I stepped in behind her. She leaned back against me and sighed happily as I wrapped my arms around her gently.

I couldn't help but to smile back and chuckle as I kissed the top of her head whispering "What provoked you to take a bath?"

"I was sore…" She placed her arms and hands over mine, speaking with a smile in her voice. "What provoked you to come looking for me?"

"Well when you leave a man once, he tends to fear that happening again."

Silence followed that statement and she sighed and spoke softly "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. You did what you thought you needed to do, I get it."

She leaned against me and spoke softly "You said you loved me last night."

I smiled against the back of her head, before nuzzling and kissing it gently "I do love you Annabelle."

She intertwined her fingers with mine and laid her head back on my shoulder looking at me "I love you too, Mike."

I placed and gentle kiss on her lips, feeling her smile against mine.

I never wanted this moment with her to end, I never wanted this moment with us to end. I was perfectly content to spend the rest of my life with her in my arms forever.


End file.
